


Lights, Camera...Action?

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Deamus, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Dean and Seamus explore the local muggle Christmas festival





	

Dean can’t help smiling at Seamus’ excitement as they briskly walk to the lighted archway that shines out against the dark sky. 

Seamus had begged to go to the local light festival hosted by muggles and Dean was more than happy to be dragged out of the house. Even more so now as he looks down at Seamus’ beaming face. 

“Look at that one!” Seamus points to a flashing montage of reindeer leaping across the field.

It reminds Dean of the festivals his mother used to bring him to and he grins to himself when he’s reminded that he and Seamus will be seeing his family Christmas Day. 

Feeling his hand being tugged at, Dean turns to Seamus only to see them headed towards one of the many stands littered through the light show. All of them serve some kind of free refreshments and Seamus seems intent on getting some hot chocolate. 

“Wait here,” Seamus stops Dean before sprinting off to the stand. 

Dean watches Seamus grab them two cups before he takes his time coming back, careful to not spill the contents and holding Dean’s out to him like a trophy.

“Not a drop spilled.” Seamus’ brightness is comparable to the lights surrounding them and Dean takes this moment to place a small kiss on Seamus’ cheek. 

Seamus blushes, blaming it on the temperature of the hot chocolate, but takes Dean’s hand again, their thumbs brushing together. Dean sighs, thinking back to what their life was like a few years ago. He knew he would be with Seamus forever, but he never imagined it would be as perfect as this.

Seamus gazing at the lights with fondness, their hands tangled together, and soon heading back to a cozy house, Dean is at peace. The memories of the war come and go, but with Seamus at his side, it’s all a bit more manageable. 

Soon, they enter a path that is covered by a canopy of lights and the way it illuminates Seamus takes Dean’s breath away. Hastily, he grabs the camera he had forgot he had brought along and snaps a picture before Seamus can react.

“Dean,” Seamus scowls, but Dean can tell he’s not in the least bit upset. 

Seamus motions for the camera and Dean is more than willing to hand it over, putting on a small smile as Seamus takes a picture of him. 

“We’ll have to take a picture together before we leave,” Seamus grins as he hands the camera back.

“Of course,” Dean nods, having planned that anyways, though how he isn’t sure.

Since they’re surrounded by muggles, levitating the camera isn’t an option, but Dean’s sure he’ll come up with something. 

They make one stop at the several burning fire pits, taking some time to warm up just a little bit and Dean sighs, watching his puff of breath swirl into the night sky. Seamus has gone off again, distracted by the prospect of food and comes back with sticks and marshmallows. Dean raises his eyebrows and Seamus only laughs at this.

“Might as well give it a try.”

It wasn’t well thought out, either by Seamus or those hosting the event as the attempt to get the marshmallows off the sticks proved to be difficult. After nearly burning their fingertips off, Dean and Seamus finally worked through the mess, resolving that next year, they would not be trying this again. 

When they continue walking, Dean and Seamus somehow get into the debate of muggle versus wizard technology. Their argument becomes heated, but never to the point of actual anger, and all it ends up becoming is a discussion of what would happen if these two worlds combined. 

“Wouldn’t have to write with quills,” Seamus mutters and Dean’s laughter fills the air around them. 

When they reach the main attraction of the light festival, Dean thinks he sees a whole other world in Seamus’ eyes. Seamus stares at the brilliant lights of the Christmas tree that towers above them before he turns to Dean, the familiar sparkle in his eyes.

“Here, we have to take our picture together here.”

“Of course.” The warmth of the evening has spread through Dean’s entire body and he just wants stay this way forever.

However, Seamus is more interested on the picture at the moment and Dean fiddles around with the camera, not ready to ask a stranger for help. Instead, Dean finds the camera in his hands being turned around and then his arms being pushed towards the sky. 

“Um,” Dean manages to get out, confused by what Seamus is doing. His body leans down against the movements, but it seems just enough for Seamus to bring their faces together

“Take the picture,” Seamus directs, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder as he keeps one hand on Dean’s arm.

“Oh...oh!” Dean finally understands, pressing down on the shutter button, a large grin on his face. “Wait, how do we knew if we got the tree in the picture?”

Seamus lightly laughs, tugging Dean in for a hug. “We got our faces in, I’m pretty sure that’s all that matters.”

It’s moments like these that Dean falls in love with Seamus all over again and their embrace only makes it so he never wants to let go. When Dean and Seamus drop their arms, they take one more look at the tree before they feel ready to leave. 

Seamus starts talking in detail about everything they’ve just seen and Dean listens, taking in how Seamus says each word. They’ve spent many Christmases together, but this one really feels like something special. Dean is excited to get the pictures developed and as he watches Seamus ramble on, he’s pretty sure he has a new project in mind that might involve a bit of scrapbooking.

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely lepetitcomte ^^ Thank you for being a great friend!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tchumblr Wumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
